


Gifting George

by ForbiddenKisses (DarkerSides)



Series: Draco's Daughter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Polyjuice Potion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/ForbiddenKisses
Summary: Scorpius finally gives one last gift. Hermione leaves Ron for George. While Scorpius ruins one last person before living happily with her family having no guilt.





	Gifting George

"You're daddy's little boy, aren't you?" Scorpius asked six year old Hugo Weasley. Hermione and Ron only had one child and that was Hugo Weasley. Scorpius doubted there would be kids in the future even more so since she ruined their relationship and exposed Hermione's affair with the twins. Hugo was far too young to be anyone's other than Ron's. Although now that she thought about it George the only Weasley that didn't stay on plan with what was expected of him had a daughter that was a little older than Scorpius. He had moved to America with the girl not that Scorpius could remember her name.

"Of course, I want to be just like daddy when I grow up," Hugo said smiling hugging Scorpius who was in the form of Ron. Exposing the affair between Hermione and the twins wasn't enough for her. She needed to ruin the family more. Her plan was to fuck little Hugo Weasley as Ron and get caught. Him denying it wouldn't matter at all. Everyone with any brain cells would.

"Daddy has a favor to ask of you, can you help daddy?" Scorpius asked. It was so easy to manipulate people into ruining their own families.

"What can I do for daddy?" Hugo asked excitedly.

"Well daddy has a penis like you but his penis gets hard and it's uncomfortable. I need you to help me soften my penis. Can you do that?" Scorpius asked. Hugo nodded excitedly already pulling her pants down exposing his father's penis. Scorpius had been with a lot of people and Ron was pitiful.

"How can I help you?" Hugo asked looking at the swollen penis. Scorpius was so glad she had so much control and Hugo was an adorable kid she wanted to ruin. She had no limits when it came to sex. She almost wished she had served the dark lord for he would've encouraged her behaviours.

"You need to massage it but daddy can put it in your butt and it will make you feel good. Do you want that?" Scorpius asked. Hugo nodded excitedly before removing his own pants. Scorpius spent no time wasting on ruining Hugo as Ron Weasley. She got caught like planned and ran. She managed to see Ron coming out of the floo and did some really clever wand work on making him guilty of the crimes she purposely and proudly committed as him.

○○○○

"Nice place you have here," Scorpius said walking into George's home as Hermione. He very much looked like he saw a ghost.

"Hermione?" he asked in surprise.

"Can you believe it? Ron was defiling Hugo. The boy is only six yet he was forcing himself on his own son," Scorpius said pretending to be sick. It wasn't a lie of course. Ron was defiling Hugo she just happened to be Ron at the time.

"Ron? How does he even think that it would ever be okay?" George asked actually looking disturbed.

"I brought over a pensive. I have a few memories to show you and then I have a secret to share with you," Scorpius said. She had always liked the twins. She was feeling generous and would help George get Hermione. "Do you have time now?"

"Yeah, Rose is at school still. She was going to be coming home this weekend from college," George said proudly. Scorpius smiled. She almost forgot what real families were like. Families that truly loved each other in a platonic way and didn't bond over destroying other people. Scorpius entered the memory of her pretending to be George while enjoying Hermione only to be caught by Ron. It would be a miracle if their relationship survived by this time.

"I know for a fact this isn't me, I haven't seen you since we parted ways and I moved here with Rose," George said. "Whoever the imposter is knows his stuff at least."

"Ron walked in but I suppose that's fine now seeing as he's moved on to our son. I want him gone but I can't do anything. Be glad you're not in England. No one has a happy marriage anymore. I suppose Bill is happy with Lily Luna at least," Scorpius said smiling. She let more memories play.

"You said you wanted to let me in on a secret?" George asked after leaving the pensive.

"I've been all those people and I'm not Hermione. I"m not the gifting type but Hermione still loves you. I admit I don't see her appeal but she was good in bed. Ron was a fool," Scorpius said not revealing her identity. It was something she never did.

"If you're not Hermione then how come you're here? Why are you showing me this?" George asked confused but thankfully didn't attack her.

"Because I've always liked you in a platonic way which isn't something I can say for many people. I ruin relationships and so far there are only two people I've helped into a relationship they want. My best friend and Lily Luna Potter. Think of this as my good deed. I won't use you like everyone else but reach out to Hermione. Also please don't tell my secret I've worked hard on my reputation. I'm quite good at ruining families by now," Scorpius said with a smile. "She already thinks you've reached out to her."

"Do you think I really have a chance?" George asked looking all his years. It was hard to believe someone so confident as George Weasley looked so hopeless.

"She had a daughter with you didn't she? She was also barely out of school if not even out of school. This is Hermione Granger we're talking about. She puts school above everything except you. I've been watching her and her relationship with Ron has been far from happy and I just hit the reaching point for her. She's going to need someone and I think you're who she needs. Maybe she'll bring Hugo with her," Scorpius said before leaving. It was strange that she hadn't ruined him.

○○○○

"Daddy," Orion said as Scorpius arrived home. She quickly changed back to herself.

"Yes little Orion?" Scorpius asked pulling him close.

"We haven't had sex today and I'm feeling a bit on edge," Orion whispered into her ear.

"I suppose I'll have to fix that then won't I? Strip now," She demanded which he did without delay. Didn't matter if they were only steps away from the floo. She forced him on the ground after undressing herself and forced his cock inside her. "You've gotten so big Orion. You fill daddy so much, do you know that? You stretch daddy making her feel like she's going to break," Scorpius told her son. She rode him expertly. That was how Reggie her other son found her. He soon joined in on the fun moving them so Scorpius laid on the bottom while he thrusted into his brother's ass.

"Daddy, you feel so good. Let me break you, please," Orion begged as his orgasm hit him. Scorpius smiled while between her and Reggie Orion became a mess of moans not being able to stay coherent.

"Do you like filling daddy with your seed? Do you want daddy to become pregnant? Want daddy to have your children? Watch so daddy fucks them as just as I fuck you?" Scorpius asked as she watched Reggie come undone by her words giving her the answer. She slipped out of Orion before moving over to Reggie.

"Daddy, please, I want you to bare my child," Reggie begged as she lined herself up with his cock and forced herself down on him.

○○○○

"Did you know aunt Hermione moved to America?" Al asked her. It was just the two of them strangely enough.

"Oh did she now?" Scorpius asked having an idea where this was going.

"Yeah, apparently she got a letter from George and at the last Weasley-Potter family meeting she told everyone that Ron raped Hugo and she was moving," Al said giving Scorpius a knowing look.

"How strange," Scorpius said. "To believe Ron would do something. Hugo is only a child." Al gave her a look saying he knew. "Okay so I might've gone to see George as Hermione and I might've showed him a few memories before leaving," Scorpius confessed. Al looked at her before shrugging.

"It's not the worse match you've made. She might actually be happy. I heard Fleur showed up at the last family gathering too," Al said his eyes piercing hers. Scorpius just shrugged. "Don't suppose you know anything about that. she claimed she had been set up and she didn't belong in Azkaban. She said this with very broken English mind you. She was a mess. Jamie found someone he's happy with. I warned him not to."

"Jamie wasn't any good in bed. I'll leave him alone for now." Scorpius said as she planned her next target. She hadn't gone to the family gathering as Fleur but she knew who would be most afraid.

○○○○

"You're in Azkaban!" Victorie said seeing Scorpius disguised as Fleur.

"I ez'aped," Scorpius said annoyed she'd have to use broken english.

"No, I saw you get dragged away," Victorie said backing up and trapping herself accidentally away from the door.

"Why didn't youz za'e me? I 'az ino'ent," Scorpius said trapping Victorie against the wall not letting her flee.

"You were never innocent! You used me like you used father and then you used Lily Luna. At least she had the courage to stand up to you," Victorie yelled at her. Scorpius gave a cruel smile before she ripped Victoire's clothes apart and shove her fingers into her pussy which was wet. She knew Victorie hated it and she hated herself more as she worked on getting more friction. She so loved potions. She had stayed away from the part Vella. The reappearance of Fleur helped the fear she knew Victorie would have.

"Yous zuch a g'od slut. Iz know you enjoy zis," Scorpius said fucking Victorie with her fingers.

"Stop! Please stop! I hate this," Victorie screamed tears falling down her face. "Stop!"

"No," Scorpius said. "I 'ill ztop when iz have no uze for youz." Victorie was crying and screaming once Scorpius left her not feeling guilty at all. Perhaps she should've but she didn't really care about people and liked being a nightmare.

○○○○

"Mummy," little Abraxas begged. He was only eleven but he was all Malfoy perfection looking better than Scorpius's own parents.

"Tell mummy what you want," Scorpius said but she knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be fucked much like he watched his parents at all times of the day.

"I want you to make me feel good as you make daddies feel good," he said a hint of pleading in his voice. She didn't know how he could do it so easily already. Scorpius smiled as she undressed him to make him feel good. She moved him to sit on the chair while she undressed herself. She laid down on the floor pulling him on top of her playing with his cock. Abraxas rather be treated as a child and he was still tiny in every way except his cock which was the size of his parents. Pre come already leaking out. Soon she pulled him close to have him enter her. He didn't hesitate. She forced their bodies together squeezing her pussy around his cock which he responded by a deep breathy moan. She smirked as she continued using his body. Soon her other sons joined them as Orion found his son's hole and began fucking his son. Reggie watched before they moved around so he could fuck her ass. He always thought Scorpius had a great ass.

She smirked as she heard the door open and her father saw then before quickly moving out. It wasn't the first time her parents saw her having sex. Things never really returned to normal after the event over a decade ago. Her parents were still uncomfortable in the same room as her. She never quite understood it seeing her mother had forced her father and that was how she was conceived. Her thoughts forgotten as she shuddered an orgasm while her sons continued to fuck her raw. Her son and in a way her grandson. It was amazing having them. They used her body so perfectly letting her just lay back and enjoy the hard fucking. All thoughts left her by her third orgasm from her grandson who she forced onto his back and rode forcefully.


End file.
